My Heaven Without You
by Dulce-Kyandee
Summary: "Mi apellido es Rose,como la flor,mi nombre: Amy. tenia 14 años, cuando mori asesinada por mi vecino, el Sr. Mephiles, el 4 de noviembre"...SonicXAmy,pasen,lean y dejen reviews o kira se los va a comer 83
1. Mi nombre es Amy Rose

**Okey, aquí les traigo este fic que me base un poquito en una película TAAAAAAAAAAN BONIIIIIIIS que se llama "Desde mi cielo" la recomiendo enserio :D okey aquí les traigo el fic :D XD y si les gusta, DEJEN REVIEEEEWS!**

_**

* * *

**_

**_My Heaven Without You_**

_Prologo _

_Mi apellido es Rose…mi primer nombre…Amy…Amy Rose…a primera vista, yo era una muchacha como cualquiera, pero mi familia y los pocos amigos que tenia sabían que eso no era cierto…por el simple hecho que aun no tenia novio, yo si me consideraba diferente a las demás...yo no era presumida ni fresa, pero si algo enojona y tal vez celosa…al ver al chico que tanto me gustaba con su chica perfecta…aunque dentro de mi sabia que podríamos el y yo ser algo mas que simples amigos…pero un día, todo cambio para mi y para todos…_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_-Amy… ¿¡Amy?_

_-eww ¿Qué pasa? ¿Mamá?_

_-¡ya es hora de irse a la escuela!_

_-¡ah!-_ una muchacha que estaba muy entrada a su cama, llamada Amy Rose, que tenia el cabello color rosa y ojos color esmeralda, salió de repente de su cama, recordando que tenia que ir a la escuela.

Después de media hora, Amy salió con un vestido rojo que siempre le gustaba ponerse, con sus botas rojas y medias rosas pastel que le llegaban arriba de la rodilla y se puso una bufanda rosa.

_-Hija tienes que comer algo, no puedes ir con el estomago vacio así a la escuela_

_-perdón mamá, pero ya tengo que irme a la escuela, se me hará tarde_

_-pero come algo_

_-esta bien-_la mamá de Amy era de cabello rosa y ojos amarillos, era muy linda. Su padre era de cabello morado y ojos verdes, estaba leyendo el periódico mientras desayunaba. En eso, llego Blaze, la hermana mayor que era de pelaje morado y ojos amarillos, vestía de una blusa morada y pantalones blancos.

Las dos estaban por salir de la casa cuando su mamá las detuvo

_-¡AMY! ¡Espera! Te tejí una tiara para ti para que no tengas frio-_en eso, del mandil de la mamá de Amy sacó una enorme tiara roja con una rosa en medio

_-ay ¡que bonita mamá!_

_-¿bonita? Se me hace muy infantil, creo que por eso no tienes novio Amy_

_-¡cállate Blaze!_

_-¡ya las dos! Pónganse en paz eh-_Blaze siempre humillaba a Amy como sea, por el simple hecho que ella era su hermana menor. La mamá les dio la bendición a las dos y las dos salieron hacia la escuela. Ya en la calle. Blaze empezó a molestar sin los sermones de su mamá

_-okey, tengo que aceptar que te ves bien con esa tiara de niña de Kínder_

_-ya cállate Blaze_

_-vamos, ¡lo estoy diciendo enserio!-_

_Y en eso….estaba allí…nos espiaba pero mas a mi, no entendía que es lo que el quería de mi…_

Unos momentos después, Amy y Blaze llegaron a la escuela. Era otoño pero ya casi era invierno.

Después, en el almuerzo, Amy se sentó con su comida y solamente sus ojos se quedaban observando a ese chico que tanto le gustaba. Era un muchacho con el cabello azul y ojos verdes muy brillantes. Se llamaba Sonic The Hedgehog. Amy no soportaba la idea de que el ya tenia novia y mas que era Sally, la muchacha mas guapa, sexy, popular y la princesita de la escuela

_Y allí estaba yo, sentada a unos cuantos metros de el, mientras el leía un libro, esperando a su novia, yo lo observaba, solo me fijaba en sus ojos verdes tan lindos, en su cabello azul tan extraño y en su mirada tan linda, era casi imposible actuar normal cuando el estaba cerca de mi…Dios, si tan solo hubiera sido bonita para el…_

_-no te fijes tanto en el Amy, te puedes dañar la vista jajaja_

_-¡Rouge! ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-nomas, a ver a quien le hago imposible la vida_

_-Rouge, no se te ocurra—_

_-no te preocupes chiquilla enamorada, por ahora ya le hice imposible la vida a Shadow gritando que le gusta a Blaze cuando en realidad no era cierto_

_-¿eh?_

_-hubieras visto la cara de Silver jaja después le dije a Silver que yo lo invente, uff como adoro hacer esto-_Rouge era la 2ª chica mas guapa de la secundaria. Ella le gustaba hacer imposible la vida a los demás, pero aun no lograba hacérsela a Sally, y era lo que mas quería ella

_-¿puedes creer Amy que Sonic salga con esa…"cosa"?_

_-pues ver para creer Rouge-_Dijo Amy dando un suspiro, justo cuando llegaba Sally con Sonic

_-oh vamos Amy, no faltara cuando Sally le ponga el cuerno a Sonic y esa será tu mas grande oportunidad para que tu y Sonic estén juntos_

_-pero…dudo que ocurra eso_

_-Amy, ¡si ya sabes como es Sally!, si estuvo primero con Silver, después con Shadow, luego con Epsio, y ahora con Sonic, no creo que ahora se quede con el, pero también soy capaz de tirarle los dientes si es que a la "Muy Muy" se le ocurra meterse con mi Knuckles—_

_-no Rouge…me refiero a que Sonic nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo…_

_-Amy no manches, si tu y Sonic son los amigos mas unidos que jamás había visto, dudo que ustedes dos no lleguen a ser novios_

_-lo dudo Rouge-_dijo Amy poniendo sus manos en su mentón y su cara cambiando a de una niña angustiada y triste al ver la escena de el chico que tanto le gustaba con la fresa de su peor enemiga

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Unas horas después, Amy se quedo en su club de guitarra. Después de este, intento ir a casa cuando una voz la detuvo

_-¡Amy! ¡Amy! ¡Espera!_

_-¿Qué…SONICKU!_

_-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te asuste?_

_-etto no ¿Qué querías Sonicku?_

_-ah es que…necesito un consejo…y que mejor consejo que el tuyo jeje_-Amy lo miro con algo de tristeza, quizá le pediría algo como mejorar su relación con Sally o como sorprenderla o algo así, pero fue grande la sorpresa que se llevo

_- es que veras Amy…ya no quiero salir mas con Sally_

_-¿¡que!_

_Aun recuerdo como mi mente y corazón reaccionaron ante lo que escuche salir de los labios de Sonic…si, ya no la quería…ya no…_

_-pero…si ustedes dos parecían la pareja perfecta_

_-no es que…ya me harto…solo ella habla de si misma y nomas quiere que la trate como a su princesita, quiere que le compre lo mas caro del mundo para después botarlo por otra cosa mas cara y…ya me harto enserio_

_-bueno…pues dile que ya no quieres andar con ella y ya, así dilo directo_

_-es que, no se, luego vendrá con el tema de que la engaño con otra y me hace revolver y hace que todavía este con ella_

_-pues dile la "clásica"_

_-¿la…"clásica"?_

_-"no eres tu, soy yo, la distancia nos separa y el lenguaje también ¡no luches por nuestro amor, nunca funcionara!"_

_-JAJA NO MANCHES AMY JAJA ¿¡crees que funcione?_

_-pues depende, si le haces de actor a lo mejor y si_

_-jee lo intentare…pero…jee ¿sabes que?_

_-¿Qué?_

_-es que…tendría razón Sally en cierta parte en que quiero cortar en ella por que…me enamore de alguien más-_en eso, todas las esperanzas de Amy volvieron a caer, se sentía ya tan cerca de estar con el, pero al parecer ya no. Y en ese instante, los libros que tenia Amy en sus brazos se le cayeron, los dos se agacharon a recogerlos. En eso, Sonic aprovecho de que Amy estaba distraída para que en uno de sus libros le metiera una pequeña cartita que le hizo especialmente a ella.

Ya después de eso, Sonic le entrego los libros a Amy, en eso, noto algo de tristeza en Amy aunque trataba de disimularla

_-¿Amy? ¿Te sucede algo?_

_-n-¡No!-_dijo Amy tratando de cambiar al instante el tono de voz _–estoy bien, perfectamente bien…_-lo dijo con una sonrisa algo fingida y sincera a la vez.

Sonic en eso, le empezó a acariciar la mejilla, Amy se sonrojó al instante. En la mente de Sonic, pasó algo como "…quizá…y tal vez me pueda adelantar…"

_-eres hermosa Amy Rose…-_la sonrisa de Amy ahora era totalmente sincera…en eso, Sonic quiso acercar su cara hacia la de ella. Amy se hizo un poco hacia atrás pero se dio cuenta de lo que quería Sonic: la quería besar en los labios.

Amy se sonrojo un poco, pero se acercó a el. Cerraron sus ojos al instante…y en eso

_-SHADOW ¿¡A DONDE CREES QUE VAS?-_voltearon al instante los dos. Era Shadow, otra vez siendo sermoneado por el maestro Eggman otra vez.

_Shadow era…por decir…el raro del salón…siempre el anti-social…el que casi nunca convivía con nadie…a veces hablaba con Rouge…pero el era así…por que el veía cosas que otros no podían…_

_-¡Shadow! ¡Debes de entenderlo! ¡No puedes estar encerrado en tu mundo por siempre!_

_-si puedo estarlo_

_-¡SHADOW!... ¡Oigan ustedes dos! ¡Lárguense de aquí!-_dijo Eggman apuntando a Sonic y Amy, estaban tan cerca **(y see e_e)**

_-¡Amy! ¡Si quieres nos vemos en el centro comercial el sábado! ¡A las 4:00!_

_-¿ESTAN SORDOS USTEDES DOS? ¡Y TU SHADOW NO TE ME ESCAPAS!_

_-si pero, ¡en que parte!_

_-eh…en…en… ¡en la parte del Kiosco!_

_-¡Esta bien!-_los dos se fueron corriendo. Amy salió de la escuela, ahora muy optimista, desde hace mucho que ella no se sentía así. Aun tenía los libros que le dio Sonic cuando se le cayeron. Amy abrió su mochila y los estaba metiendo, cuando salió la carta que le dejó Sonic. Amy fue detrás de ella ya que no sabía que estaba en su mochila. Llegó hasta el prado cerca de la escuela, en eso, el viento se llevo la carta muy lejos. Amy fue corriendo detrás de ella cuando un tipo a lo lejos, también trató de atraparla, pero se fue la cartita…

_Y ese hombre que se encontraba allí…era mi asesino…_

**

* * *

**

DAMN! Si quieren saber quien es el asesino de Amy owo ¡DEJEN REVIEWS! O KIRA SE LOS VA A COMER OWO XDDDD


	2. Terminando mi vida aqui

**HI! XD okey, aquí les dejo el cap. 2 del fic owo y si les esta gustando ¡DEJEN REVIEEEEWS! ¡O KIRA SE LOS VA A COMER!**

* * *

...Amy fue corriendo detrás de ese papel cuando un tipo a lo lejos, también trató de atraparla, pero se fue la cartita…

_-WOP! JAJA ojala y no haya sido tu tarea jaja_

_-jee...Pues ni modo…-_dijo Amy algo desilusionada

_-oye, yo te conozco ¿tu eres Amy Rose verdad? La hija de Candy y Andy ¿verdad?-_ese hombre…era el tío de Shadow: Mephiles, era casi exactamente igual a su sobrino, solo que era mucho más mayor, y sus mechones y ojos no eran como los de Shadow rojos, eran grises y aunque se veía menos terrorífico que un sobrino, tenia intenciones verdaderamente terroríficas

_-si, soy ella…soy Amy…_

_-¡genial! Soy tu vecino, Mephiles, el que vive en la esquina_

_-si…el de el jardín bonito_

_-gracias… ¿tu conoces a mi sobrino Shadow verdad?_

_-oh de hecho, hoy vi que el maestro Eggman lo estaba sermoneando_

_-mmm…creo que no llegara temprano, bueno, es que, le quería enseñar algo increíble, pero si quieres, te lo enseño a ti..._

_-gracias, pero tengo que irme_

_-es solo un momento…ven…_

_-bueno…esta bien…-_ Amy empezó a seguir a Mephiles, ¿A dónde? Quien sabe

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_-¿Dónde esta Amy? Ya casi es la hora de cenar-_decía el papá de Amy, que se encontraba en casa con casi toda la familia

_-creo que se quedo en clase de guitarra-_dijo Blaze, leyendo su revista en el sillón

_-bien, ¡pero baja los pies del sofá!_-dijo la mamá

_-¡pero solo tengo los calcetines!_

_-¡mami! ¿Ya esta la cena?-_llegó a la sala la más pequeña de la familia: Cream, que solo tenia 5 años

_-ya casi cariño, espérate unos…15 minutos ¡y ya va a estar!_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Después de unos momentos, Mephiles se adelanto un poquito que Amy y se paró

_-¿ves? Aquí es…_

_-no veo nada Sr. Mephiles…-_dijo Amy volteando hacia todas partes, solo veía un enorme prado verde algo marchitado y a lo lejos un pequeño bosque.

_-tienes que ser mas observadora Amy…-_y en eso, empezó a golpear el suelo, se escuchaba como madera. En eso, se agachó y abrió una puerta de madera. _–Ven…-_le dijo apuntando hacia lo que estaba adentro del suelo. Amy se acercó con curiosidad y miro hacia abajo, Mephiles le pidió que bajara las escaleras y así lo hizo.

Al bajar se dio cuenta Amy que en realidad era un pequeño cuarto hecho bajo la tierra. Amy se sentó en una cama que se encontraba allí. No sintió peligro ni nada malo. En eso, bajo Mephiles y cerró la puerta-techo.

_-¿Qué te parece?_

_-es súper genial Sr. Mephiles, nunca había visto algo así, es muy genial_

_-me alegra que te guste, quizá a Shadow también. Este lugar lo hice para los niños, aquí pueden hacer sus clubes secretos, pandillas, lo que sea, ya que este es un club secreto para todos los que sean menores de 18 años…_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_-¡YA ESTA LA CENA!-_grito la madre despreocupada, todos fueron a la mesa

_-¡Que! ¡¿Otra vez ensalada con pollo! Que asco_

_-oh Blaze, no seas así, a Cream y a Amy les gusta tanto esta comida_

_-a ellas si a mi no_

_-¡YUMMI! ¡Ensalada de pollo!_

_-¿ves?_

_-dejo pasar a Cream, pero a Amy no, es mas, ni siquiera ha venido_

_-tiene razón Blaze, Andy, no ha llegado_

_-cuando llegue la regañare, no puede tardarse así, ya casi anochece _

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_-…veras Amy, una de las reglas aquí es mantener secreto el club, que ningún adulto se entere de ello_

_-pero si usted ya lo sabe_

_-bueno, es obvio que yo lo tengo que saber por que yo lo hice ¿no crees?_

_-cre-creo que tiene razón…-_dijo Amy con la cabeza volteando hacia todas partes. Aunque quería estar allí, tenía que volver a casa por que sus padres se enojarían con ella.

_-se-señor…creo que mis padres me están esperando en mi casa_

_-oh Amy, debes de quedarte un poco, no te lo he enseñado del todo ¿quieres algo para beber?_

_-m-si, claro…-_ Mephiles de la nada sacó dos botellas de refresco destapadas, una se la dio a Amy y la otra se la quedo, el bebía con naturalidad mientras Amy se le quedaba viendo la bebida

Mephiles seguía hablando sobre "el club", Amy solo miraba hacia el suelo sin haber bebido al refresco. Poco a poco Amy se sintió algo incomoda por acompañar a Mephiles a su "lugar secreto"

_-se-señor Mephiles…ya me tengo que ir a mi casa…mis padres de seguro están preocupados por mi…_

_-Amy no seas una muchacha mal educada…dime… ¿tienes novio?-_Amy se quedo callada, al instante, recordó a Sonic y su cita que tenia con ella _-…sabia que no eras como las demás muchachas…_

_-de verdad, lo siento…me tengo que ir a casa…_

_-Amy…una de las reglas en este club…es no dejarlo…mejor quédate aquí…conmigo…-_en eso, Amy se dio cuenta que las intenciones de Mephiles…no eran para nada buenas…

En eso, Amy tiró el refresco hacia la pared, Mephiles volteo al instante mientras ella trataba de subir las escaleras, pero Mephiles la jaló de su vestido y la tiro al suelo…

…después, en la superficie, salió Amy desesperada y lo único que hizo fue correr…aunque lo que en realidad huía del lugar era su alma…

…Lo único que Amy tenía en mente era huir, escapar, alejarse lo más lejos posible de ese malvado y atroz hombre…

Cerca del lugar, se encontraba Shadow, que tuvo otro mal día en la escuela otra vez, cuando vio a lo lejos algo correr. En eso, se dio cuenta que era Amy y al pasar a un lado de el, esta dio un grito de terror y siguió corriendo. Shadow se asustó y hasta se cayó del grito _-…no…no puede ser…ella no puede estar… ¿muerta?_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mientras, en la casa de Amy, los padres ya se estaban preocupando. Blaze y Cream ya estaban dormidas. En eso, el padre de Amy no lo soporto más. Se puso un saco, agarró una de las fotos de Amy que se encontraban en la sala y salió

_-¡Andy! ¿A dónde vas?_

_-¡a buscar a Amy!-_salió decidido a encontrarla. La madre de esta empezó a salirle unas lágrimas de los ojos

_-… ¿mamá?-_dijo Blaze, que había salido de la cama, con la cara preocupada por su hermanita. _-… ¿Dónde esta Amy?_

_-por ahí cariño, pero no te preocupes, ya aparecerá…_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El papà de Amy, salió corriendo hacia la avenida donde había más gente

_-disculpe, señor ¿ha visto a esta muchacha?-_dijo apuntando hacia la foto

_-lo siento señor, no la he visto_

_-gracias…-_ en eso, se dirigió a un grupo de hombres _–disculpen, ¿han visto a esta muchachita?-_casi en coro, todos habían dicho que no la habían visto. Agradeció el hombre y después fue a una pareja de mujeres.

Casi cerca de allí, se encontraba Amy. En eso, vio a su padre preguntándole a las mujeres que en donde estaba ella, Amy se sintió segura y grito desesperada: -_¡PAPÀ!-_al instante, volteo el hombre hacia ella. Pero pasó 3 segundos y todas las personas y las luces desaparecieron. Solo la luz de la luna y los edificios que parecían vacios se encontraban allí, Amy era la única cosa "viva" en el lugar. Amy se empezó a angustiar. Pero de repente le pareció conocida la avenida y tal vez pronto estaría en casa.

Después de tanto correr, llegó a su calle, pero no lograba encontrar su casa. En eso, vio algo de luz en la casa de la esquina. Se acerco a ella, pero con mucho cuidado.

Entro y al parecer, no había nadie, pero una luz de los cuartos de arriba seguía encendida. Amy subió por las escaleras con escalofríos. Llego al cuarto iluminado. Empujo la puerta un poco y no lograba distinguir el cuarto. En eso, vio que había pisadas de lodo y sangre, luego volteo y vio que en el lavamanos, estaba manchado de lodo y en el grifo, se encontraba la tiara de "niña de Kínder" que le tejió su mamá, estaba manchada de sangre. Se asustó mucho y volteo hacia todas partes y vio la tina llena de agua y sangre. Amy sintió unos horribles escalofríos y en eso, se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba: Ella estaba muerta

Amy dio un enorme grito de terror, no quería estar muerta, no quería irse ya tan temprano, pero ya era tarde… y mientras gritaba, empezaba a esfumarse y a desvanecerse por el aire…hasta que no quedo ningún rastro de ella en la casa…

**

* * *

**

Okey, esta parte estuvo ya tan gore (sangrienta) XDDD espero que les haya gustado :3 y si quieren saber que le sucede a Amy o.o y lo que pasara con el pedófilo de Mephiles! D: DEJEN REVIEEEEWS! Y si dejan KIRA SE COMERA A MEPHILES OWO XDDDDDDDD


	3. Ya no vivo en la Tierra

**Moe Moe….KYUN! XD okey nuu uwu XD okey, aquí les dejo el 3 cap. De esta moe-gore historia owo XD y si les gusta ¡DEJEN REVIEWS Y KIRA SE COMERA A MEPHILES OWO! (y de paso a ustedes si no dejan reviews XD)**

* * *

En la calle…Shadow aun se sentía algo nervioso…camino más despacio de lo normal…no podía creer que tan solo con ver el alma de Amy correr significaba que ya estaba muerta.

En eso, sonó su celular, se asustó un poco pero se fijo quien hablaba: era su tío Mephiles

_-¿bueno?_

_-Shadow, ¡ah Shadow! Oye ¿podrías dormir hoy en la casa de tu primo, este Sonic?_

_-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?_

_-es que no podrás hoy dormir acá conmigo_

_-bueno…esta bien_

_-nos vemos hasta mañana_

_-okey…adiós_

_-¡Adiós Shadow!-_colgó tan rápido su tío, que Shadow empezó a sospechar. Pero lo olvido y fue a casa de Sonic

Al llegar, toco y le abrió Sonic

_-¿Qué? ¿Shadow? ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-mi tío…dijo que durmiera con ustedes…ya que no podría ir con el…_

_-¡vamos! ¡Solo di que te expulsaron y te dio miedo ir con tu tío a decirle! Jajaja_

_-Sonic…hay algo que debo de hablar contigo…_

_-uy ¿aun sigues amargado por el sermón de Eggman?-_lo dijo sarcásticamente

_-Sonic, esto es enserio. Es mas, deja decirte allá dentro, que me muero de frio aquí_

_-bueno esta bien-_lo dejo pasar. Después de unos momentos, Shadow ya estaba instalado en una colcha que le dio Sonic para que durmiera en el suelo.

_-¿Qué te pasa Shadow? ¿Por qué tan pensativo?_

_-es que…tu sabes que veo cosas como fantasmas y todo eso ¿verdad?_

_-si…creo que soy el único que lo sabe_

_-es que…hoy vi otro espíritu…_

_-¿deberás?-_dijo algo emocionado _–vamos dilo, quiero escuchar terror por la noche_

_-¡Sonic! ¡Ese fantasma era el de Amy!_

_-¡¿QUE?-_la expresión de Sonic cambio _-¿ahora si te gusta esta historia de terror por la noche?_

_-de-debiste de haberla imaginado, enserio, y mas si caminas por la noche…_

_-enserio Sonic, y mas por que cuando paso a un lado de mi, grito, así, tipo "No" dramático de las películas y con una cara tan…que…parecía que estaba huyendo de algo…o alguien_

_-y… ¿había alguien atrás persiguiéndola?_

_-no…nadie…creo que…era solo su alma_

_-¡pero si ella y yo habíamos quedado una cita! ¡No! ¡Y justo cuando al fin corte con la "reinecita" de Sally!_

_-lo…lo siento…Sonic…-_en eso, Sonic se había dormido deprimido…no podía creer que Amy ya no iba a estar con ella…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

En la mañana, Sonic solo había soñado con Amy y aun creía que ella podría seguir viva…en eso, una patrulla lo despertó. Shadow y Sonic se despertaron y miraron hacia la ventana

_-¿A dónde va esa patrulla?_

_-cre-creo que a casa de Amy, Sonic…-_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

En efecto, esa patrulla se dirigía a la casa de Amy. Al llegar, llego un detective y los policías. Después, el detective se encontraba en la sala principal, haciéndoles preguntas a los padres de Amy

_-bueno, ¿a que horas salió Amy Rose de la casa?_

_-bueno…creo que a las 7:30…_

_-¿Cómo estaba vestida?_

_-ella, usaba un vestido rojo…y unas botas rojas con una línea blanca en medio, unas medias rosas pastel…una bufanda rosa, unos guantes blancos, así, como los que usan los de la escolta y…unos brazaletes de color cobre en cada muñeca y…una tiara roja, que le tejí, con una…enorme rosa…_

_-¿Cómo es ella?_

_-ella…es bajita, 1.60, tiene el cabello rosa y corto…y los ojos verdes…-_a la madre de Amy empezaba a salirle las lagrimas y empezó a llorar, su esposo la abrazaba _–haremos lo posible por hallarla…-_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mientras, en la casa del despiadado Mephiles, se había dado cuenta que la policía ya llevaba el caso de Amy, así que empezó a borrar evidencias:

Fue al baño, empezó a lavarlo todo: la tina llena de lodo, el piso, el lavamanos,

Después, las botas llenas de lodo las llevó al sótano y las tiro. La ropa manchada de sangre la llevo al la lavadora y empezó a hacerla funcionar.

Después, trato de hacer que todo pareciera normal, se hizo un desayuno y según el, estaba leyendo el periódico mientras desayunaba. Cuando llegaron los policías a preguntarle

_-buenos días señor Mephiles_

_-buenos días señor Policía ¿a que viene todo esto?_

_-venimos a hacerles unas preguntas, sobre el caso de desaparición de Amy Rose ¿usted donde estuvo ayer?_

_-pues casi todo el día en la casa, pero tuve un pequeño contratiempo y tuve que salir en la tarde de la ciudad por un trabajo que tuve. Le pedí a mi sobrino Shadow que fuera a dormir a casa de su primo Sonic que vive cerca _

_-¿a que salió de la ciudad?_

_-es que me llamaron de un pueblo que esta cerca de aquí, me llamaron para una emergencia, ya volví como a la una de la mañana…o a las dos no recuerdo muy bien…_

_-bien señor Mephiles, gracias por responder a nuestras preguntas-_

Tuvo la maldita suerte Mephiles de salir inmune, al parecer, todo ese asesinato ya lo tenía planeado.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Al día siguiente, en la mañana, se descubrió la escena del crimen:

Con una de esas cintas amarillas de "No Pasar", estaba rodeada la parte donde se encontraba el cuarto bajo la tierra donde Mephiles le dio fin a la vida de Amy. Mucha gente curiosa se encontraba allí. En eso, los policías vieron algo extraño de color rojo. Con una rama, uno de ellos empezó a sacar esa cosa roja enterrada en el suelo y al sacarla, era la tiara de Amy

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_-solo encontramos esto…-_dijo el detective ya en casa de Amy, enseñando la tiara dentro de una bolsa transparente de evidencias

_-¡es la tiara que le tejí a Amy!-_dijo la mamá de Amy y en eso, casi estallo en lagrimas, su esposo la empezó a abrazar

_-…lo sentimos mucho, no la hayamos…-_

Ese día fue demasiado trágico para toda la familia. El padre de Amy se la pasaba caminando por toda la casa mientras que la madre de Amy estaba llorando en el sofá. En eso, llego Blaze y llego a la sala donde se encontraba totalmente inconsolable la pobre mamá

_-¿mamá?..._

_-¿Qué pasa Blaze? ¿Sucede algo?...-_dijo la mujer secándose las lagrimas y poniendo una sonrisa falsa

_-¿ella esta muerta mamá…Amy…mi hermanita…esta muerta?..._

_-Blaze…no lo…no lo sabemos aun…pero ten la esperanza de que ella este viva, ya veras que aparecerá_

_-¡pero mamá! Y …y ¿si no aparece viva…?_

_-pues…_-en eso, se levanto del sofá y abrazo a Blaze -_…solo tendremos la esperanza de que ella esta ya en un lugar mucho mejor…lejos del maldito ser que…le hizo daño…_

_-es que la extraño…-_dijo Blaze con lágrimas en sus ojos, en eso, llegó la pequeña Cream con las dos

_-¿Por qué esta llorando Blaze…? ¿Por qué estas llorando mamá?_

_-es que…extrañamos a tu hermanita, eso es todo…_

_-¡no lloren! ¡Van a ver que pronto va a estar aquí de nuevo! Las dos son muy impacientes-_lo que creía Cream era que Amy había salido de viaje y que ya se había tardado mucho. Si tan solo la pequeña entendiera que era una desaparición ni mucho menos la muerte pero nadie se animaba a decírselo.

_-cuando venga Amy, vamos a jugar las dos juntas a las muñecas, y después al te y a muchas cosas mas-_dijo muy emocionada y de allí, se fue corriendo a su cuarto

_-mamá…si Amy no aparece, o si aparece sin vida…debemos de decirle la verdad…_

_-si hija, dolerá mucho…pero creo que tienes razón hija…tienes razón…_

**

* * *

**

Okey, n_n si les gusto mucho este cap. Esperanse al otro que ya van a empezar las cosas moes OwO XD okey, dejen reviews O KIRA SE LOS VA A COMER OWO XDDD


	4. Ahora vivo en mi cielo

**Utatan Utatatan! XDDD okey, espero que no se hayan muerto de la curiosidad XD okeeey XD si les gusta este Fic y este cap. DEJEN REVIEWS! O KIRA SE LOS VA A COMER XDDD**

_

* * *

_______

Aun recuerdo…como llegue al cielo…aun recuerdo que de la nada, mi alma se convirtió como en una estrella fugaz o algo así, y en eso, me eleve…y salí disparada de la Tierra…y no se como pero me agarre de algo, para ya no irme mas lejos del planeta. En eso…recuerdo que apareció la gravedad, y caí de espaldas en un enorme prado verde…

En un enorme prado verde, demasiado hermoso como para ser de la Tierra, estaba profundamente dormida Amy, en eso, abrió sus ojos lentamente y en eso, se despertó de golpe.

_-¡¿Dónde estoy!-_gritó Amy, quedándose en posición de sentada. Vio todo el horizonte, y el cielo, que estaba tan azul. Se paró Amy en ese momento y se asusto un poco

_-creo…que lo del vecino Mephiles lo soñé…y eso de hacerme estrella, debo de regresar a casa ¡pero…! ¿Y mis libros…? ¿Y mi mochila…? ¡Que!...no…el prado cerca de mi escuela era más pequeño…y aparte… se estaba marchitando por el invierno…_-lo dijo agachándose y tocando el fresco pasto

_-pero…si no estoy en mi casa… ¿Dónde estoy?... ¿y mi familia?... ¿y mis amigos…? ¡Oh no! ¡Mi cita con Sonic! ¡Debo de regresar!-_empezó a correr en ese momento, y en eso, ocurrió algo mágico.

A lo lejos, se veían dos montañas….y en ese momento, se separaron, y al separarse, se hizo un enorme océano entre las dos… _-¡que!... ¿que es este lugar?-_dijo Amy sonriendo curiosamente y en 5 segundos, empezó a atardecer y se hizo un bella puesta de sol

_-wow…ni lo que yo veía en mi casa…-_dijo Amy totalmente sorprendida. En eso, se acerco a la orilla y puso el pie en el agua. Sorpresa que se llevo al darse cuenta que podía caminar sobre ella

_-¡Wau! ¡Este lugar es súper genial! ¿En donde estaré? ¡Este lugar es tan lindo!-_en un momento, Amy creía que si camina tantito se podría resbalar y caer aunque nadie la viera. Totalmente falso, dentro de muy poco tiempo hasta ya podía correr en el agua muy feliz.

En eso. El agua cambio a piso otra vez y en eso, el paisaje cambio por completo, ahora todo estaba nevando, pero era raro: la nieve no era nada fría, en cambio, estaba tibia y pronto Amy se encontraría en un bosque mágico nevando

_-Dios ¿lo estoy soñando? Por que si es así ¡entonces es el sueño mas loco que he tenido!-_decía tan feliz Amy. En eso, solo paso un árbol y todo se volvió primavera, se asustó un poco pero a la vez se emociono. Volvió a pasar otro árbol y ahora era verano. En eso, pasó otro árbol y ya era otoño.

Pero mientras caminaba, vio Amy como un papel tirado en el suelo. Le pareció raro eso, pero pronto lo reconoció: era la cartita que el dejo Sonic, la que se le había escapado.

Al fin, Amy la agarró y la abrió. En eso, la sorpresa que se dio con lo que había allí dentro

_**Mi Amy Rose:**_

_**Je…espero que no te infartes con esta carta. Últimamente te he visto demasiada triste, y a veces me moría por saber que tenias…le preguntaba a tus amigas y no me querían decir nada y no vayas a matar a Blaze te pido primero eh, jaja y ella me dijo que en realidad, tu estabas triste por que te gusto y yo ando con Sally. Amy, primero que nada, a mí ya no me gusta nada Sally, te lo juro, y estoy planeando ya cortar con ella. Segundo, je…creo que desde que me di cuenta que te gusto…creo que tu me gustas tu también…ya que eres tan tierna, inteligente, lista y sobretodo…muy bonita…y…se muy bien que actuaria como cobarde y todo eso, pero tercero…:¿Quieres ser mi novia?...je, bueno…si dices que si, puedes ir conmigo y decirme y si no…puedes romper la carta…o quedártela…o lo que sea je…pero espero que digas que si ya que ahora si estoy sintiendo lo que es estar enamorado contigo…adiós**_

_**Con Amor y cariño**_

_**Sonic 3**_

En eso. Amy se quedo sin aliento…en eso, se sintió verdaderamente mal por haber perdido la carta…

_-ya…ya no es bonito este sueño…-_se dijo un poco triste. En eso, la carta se doblo por si sola y salió volando de las manos de Amy otra vez -_¡otra vez no! ¡Espera!-_empezó a gritar Amy, corriendo tras la carta, desesperada…hasta que esta se volvió a perder…

Amy bajo la mirada y nuevamente se volvió a sentir triste. Aunque parecía estar en un sueño perfecto, ahora se sentía culpable por haber perdido esa carta que le dejo Sonic

_-¡oye! No te sientas tan mal por perderla por segunda vez_

_-¡¿EH!-_volteo Amy al instante al escuchar la voz. En eso, vio a una muchacha con el cabello de color rubio, ojos azules y su vestido, suéter, tiara y zapatos, del mismo color pero mas bajito.

_-¿qui-quien eres tu?_

_-Soy María Robotnik-_dijo la muchacha acercándose a ella con toda la tranquilidad del mundo _-¿y cual es el tuyo?_

_-Amy…Amy Rose…oye ¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí?_

_-deberías de despegarte de la Tierra-_dijo María, ignorando la pregunta de Amy –_ya no estas en ella_

_-¿despegarme de la Tierra? Espera….si esto no es un sueño…entonces… ¿estoy en el cielo?_

_-aun no-_dijo María, las dos empezaron a caminar y a conversar –_lo primero que debes de hacer es aceptar que ya estas muerta en la Tierra, y viva aquí_

_-entonces… ¿esto es el purgatorio?_

_-no muchacha, no existe eso ¿has sufrido de pura casualidad cuando llegaste aquí?_

_-pues…no…_

_-¿ves?, no estas en el famoso purgatorio del que todos hablan_

_-pero…si no estoy ni en la Tierra ni en el cielo… ¿Dónde estoy?_

_-en el infierno_

_-¿¡QUE!_

_-jajaja, ¿Cómo crees? Ya quisieran los del infierno estar aquí._

_-¿entonces? ¿Qué es este lugar?_

_-este…es tu camino al cielo-_dijo María, que había estado sonriente desde que apareció. Amy no entendía por que la sonrisa y estar tranquila

_-¿por que estas tan sonriente María? ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas aquí...de muerta?..._

_-no lo se en realidad, desde que llegue aquí, no cuento ya ni los días, ni las horas, ni los minutos ni mucho menos los segundos...no existe el tiempo aquí..._

_-¿no? pero... ¿por que?_

_-esto es afuera de la Tierra Amy, allá, existe el tiempo para que las personas se acomoden mas o menos allá y también, para que lo aprovechen hasta el ultimo segundo de su vida_

_-entonces, al parecer yo no disfrute mi ultimo segundo de vida-_dijo agachando la cabeza y a la vez, levantándola, mirando hacia la luz del sol entre las ramas de los arboles

_-casi nadie disfruta su ultimo segundo de vida, por eso, esas personas que no los disfrutan, tienen que seguir este camino para llegar al cielo_

_-¡pero yo no lo disfrute por que no lo quise! _

_-bueno, aun así deberías de seguir este camino, no creas que todo es como las leyendas sobre la muerte y todo eso, el camino no es nada doloroso ni difícil, al contrario, es muy fácil de pasar, lo único difícil que se te hará es seguir con tu camino tratando de olvidar a tus seres queridos_

_-¿Qué?... ¿¡olvidare a mis padres, a mis hermanas, a mis amigos…y a…a todos?_

_-pues son dos opciones: olvidarlos para siempre o recordarlos por siempre_

_-eso es… ¿igual?_

_-claro que no Amy, ¿Quién te crio para que fueras así?_

_-¡oye!-_en eso, Amy se puso en pose agresiva_ -¡Mis padres si me querían!...aunque…-_en eso, agacho la cabeza _–a veces…pues, casi parecía delito expresarse en mi casa…-_María la miro extraño, sin que se borrara esa sonrisa de su cara _-¿Cómo un delito expresarse?_

_-pues yo de grande quería ser muchas cosas, pero lo que mas anhelaba era ser escritora, mi papá decía que podría seguir soñando y que tal vez se hacia realidad, pero mi mamá siempre decía que me bajara de las nubes y ver la maldita realidad y que me dejara de idioteces, y pensara en un verdadero futuro_

_-que triste...mi abuelo nunca era así conmigo..._

_-¿que? ¿Tu no tenias padres?_

_-bueno, de hecho los deje de ver cuando tenia 3 o 4 años, mi abuelo se quedo a cargo de mi, y yo le decía a mi abuelo que de grande, quería ser una cantante, y el me apoyaba y mucho..._

_-que suerte tener un abuelo así...mi abuela era casi igual que mi mamá, pero era mas...etto... ¿como podría decirse?_

_-¿bizarra?_

_-¡si! ¡Bizarra! jaja y la única diferencia de mi mamá era que ella si me apoyaba para ser escritora, y siempre le sermoneaba a mi mamá de que ella nunca me apoyaba en mis sueños...-_en eso, Amy dio un suspiro de nostalgia

_-a veces me gustaría volver…pero mejor no…me siento mucho mejor aquí…-_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mientras, en la Tierra, Shadow regresaba de la escuela otra vez sermoneado por los maestros

"_No es justo"_ empezó Shadow a andar en su mente _"No es mi problema de que los maestros solo quieran que les prestemos atención, y tampoco es mi problema que los maestros digan que solo pienso en yo mismo, por favor, ni que me amara a mi mismo, yo mismo me odio, yo tengo mi propio mundo muy lejano de este maldito lugar, ¿¡por que demonios Amy se murió! ¿¡Por que! ¡Si el que debería de morirse es yo! ¿¡POR QUE NO ESTUVE EN EL MALDITO LUGAR DE AMY? ¿¡POR QUE!...con tal de estar con…contigo otra vez…"_

Shadow empezaba a enojarse consigo mismo, ya era normal para el que sucediera eso, que se peleara consigo mismo en su propia mente…desde que su mejor amiga había muerto…en eso, algo por la mente de Shadow paso…y ese algo si era capaz de hacer…

"…_y…que tal si…yo… ¿me suicido?..."_

En eso, que estaba mirando hacia el suelo, volteo su cabeza hacia enfrente y vio la carta de Sonic a Amy volando. Se le quedo viendo y en eso, la carta cayó a sus pies, como si se la hubieran mandado a el…

_-… ¿Qué es…esto?...-_dijo agachándose a recogerla. La abrió y en eso, reconoció perfectamente la letra de Sonic _–oh es esa estúpida carta de amor que le dio Sonic a Amy…pero… ¿Por qué estaría volando…?-_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_-Sonic…creo que esto era tuyo…y de Amy-_le dijo Shadow, ya en casa de Sonic, dándole la carta

_-¿de donde lo conseguiste?-_Dijo Sonic, sorprendido. Shadow en un momento suspiro y dijo _–lo…lo encontré volando por ahí…y cayó y fui por el a ver que era…-_en eso, notó en Sonic algo de tristeza en su cara _-…quizá se le cayo…-_

Mientras, en el "camino al cielo" Amy y María seguían conversando hasta que Amy no soportaba la idea de dejarlo todo así como así, hasta que grito -_¡Lo siento María! ¡Pero no puedo quedarme aquí!, en la Tierra…hay un muchacho que me gusta…y….quizá el aun no sabe que estoy muerta, ¡así que mejor necesito regresar a el!_

_-¡Pero Amy! ¡No tiene caso!-_le dijo María _–el mismo se dará cuenta de que estas en otro lugar mejor que ese…además…_

_-¡no! Lo siento María ¡pero debo de regresar!-_en eso, Amy corrió hacia donde habían caminado ella y María, con tal de regresar a la Tierra, aunque presentía que eso era en vano

En eso, el paisaje cambio, ahora se vio a ella misma en un raro y extraño pastizal amarillento. En eso, vio en medio a Sonic

_-¡SONICKU! ¡SONICKU! ¡AQUÍ ESTOY!-_Amy se volvió a ilusionar, aunque la cara en Sonic era algo seria y triste. De lejos lo podía escuchar, y empezó a correr mas rápido hacia el

_-creo que…esto…ya no tiene sentido Shadow…_

_-¿Qué…de que hablas Sonic? ¿Con quien hablas? ¡No veo a Shadow!_

En el cuarto de Sonic, estaban hablando ellos dos

_-¿Cómo…que ya no tiene sentido Sonic?-_en eso, rompió la carta por la mitad. En eso, Amy sintió humedad en los pies, volteo hacia el suelo y se dio cuenta que el pastizal se estaba inundando _-¡no! ¡Sonicku! ¡Espera!-_empezaba a correr desesperada hacia el

_-¿¡QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO SONIC! ¡¿Qué no ves que—_

_-Shadow, Amy ya esta muerta, así que ya no tiene sentido conservar esta carta-_lo dijo volviéndola a romper. Empezó a crecer mas el agua con Amy, ya le dificultaba correr, pero no se daba por vencida _-¡Sonic espera por favor!_

_-Sonic…sinceramente, creo que es una estupidez lo que haces-_le dijo Shadow ahora enojándose con Sonic, este, no hizo caso y empezó a romper la carta. El nivel de agua con Amy crecía mas, ya no podía correr aunque Sonic se encontraba muy cerca de ella

Ya, Sonic había hecho pedacitos la cartita que ahora era de desamor, el nivel de agua en Amy era ya hasta el cuello, Amy empezó a levantar las manos y a gritarle -_¡SONIC! ¡AYUDAME PORFAVOR! ¡SONIC! ¡SONIIC!_

_-oye Shadow…_

_-¿Qué?-_le contesto de mala gana este

_-¿Qué tal si…si…?_- Amy estaba mirando a Sonic desesperada, a punto de ahogarse _-¿Qué tal que Sonic? No salgas con una estupidez quieres_

_-no…que tal si… ¿si regreso con Sally?-_dijo Sonic volteando hacia Shadow con una sonrisa

_-¿¡QUE? ¡NO! ¡SONIC! ¡NOO!-_empezó a gritar Amy, y en eso, el agua le ganó, y aunque luchaba por salir del agua de una forma, se inundo lentamente ya sin oportunidad de volver a el

_-¿¡Que? ¡Sonic!_

_-¿Qué? Puedo volver con ella, es mas, creo que aun le gusto a Sally y quizá_

_-¡SONIC! Suenas como si un hombre que acaba de quedar viudo ya quiere casarse con otra mujer _

_-¿Qué?_

_-Sonic…sinceramente, lo que acabas de decir es una verdadera estupidez, enserio, si fuera tu estaría triste por que Amy murió_

_-pero por eso, no me la viviré soltero para siempre por alguien que ya haya muerto_

_-lo se Sonic, pero ¡escucha! Es que… ¿Qué tal si Amy haya visto todo? ¿Qué hayas roto la carta que le habías dedicado? Y es mas… ¿Qué tal si te escucho diciendo que querías volver con Sally, que antes de morir ya habías quedado una cita con ella y de allí iba a empezar un romance verdaderamente lindo y tierno, todo lo contrario con el de Sally?-_lo dijo verdaderamente furioso, en eso, Sonic miro hacia el suelo y sintió culpa.

_-creo que tienes razón Shadow…pero aun así desearía volver con Sally y no se por que_

_-Sonic, suenas como si te hubieran secuestrado y maltratado y cuando al fin te rescatan, te gustaría volver a estar secuestrado, pero bueno, es tu decisión, nos vemos en la escuela, adiós-_dijo Shadow, agarrando su mochila del suelo y saliendo del cuarto de Sonic rápido. Salió de su casa muy furioso y se dirigió hacia la suya.

Cuando se había ido, Sonic ahora si se sintió verdaderamente mal. En eso, vio los pedazos de la carta tirados en el suelo, se agacho a recogerlos y luego los dejo en la cama. Agarro cinta y empezó a volverla a hacer. Ya "arreglada", Sonic se recostó en la cama con la carta en su mano y en eso, se dijo a si mismo _–que estúpido soy…soy un verdadero idiota-_se dijo. En eso, miro la carta y empezó a salirles unas lágrimas de sus ojos. Sonic lloró y no dejaba de dar vueltas en su mente esta frase

"_perdóname Amy, de verdad perdóname…si tan solo estuvieras viva otra vez…viva…"_

**

* * *

**

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este cap. XD y si es así ¡DEJEN REVIEWS! O KIRA SE LOS VA A COMER OWO XD


	5. Tomando decisiones

**Okey, Bwhahaha XDDD espero que les guste este cap. Owo y si es así DEJEN REVIEWS! O KIRA SE LOS COMERA OWO XD**

* * *

Amy se hundía lentamente, desmayada, aun no podía creer que Sonic iba a hacer algo tan egoísta, aun cuando ella había muerto. En eso, al parecer, se quedo suspendida en el agua, ya sin moverse. En eso, el agua empezó a bajar y al llegar a donde estaba Amy, se detuvo. En eso, Amy volvió a despertar, se levanto y se fijo si no estaba mojada por acostarse en agua. Al parecer no lo estaba.

En eso, María iba corriendo hacia ella.

_-¡Amy! ¿Estas bien?-_le dijo al fin, deteniéndose, Amy estaba de espaldas. En eso, María se dio cuenta que estaba triste

_-¿oh que te sucede Amy?-_le dijo agarrándola de los hombros y abrazándola _-¿Por qué lloras?_

_-es que…a Sonic…Sonicku…_

_-¿Quién es Sonicku?_

_-es…mi mejor amigo…y yo le gustaba a el…y el a mi…y y…y el y yo íbamos a…a tener una cita por que el ya no quería a su novia y…-_en eso, las lagrimas le ganaron a Amy _–pero al parecer…como que no le afecto en nada mi muerte y dijo….que iba a volver con su vieja novia-_en eso, Amy estallo en lagrimas. María la abrazaba

_-normalmente cuando ocurre eso Amy…algo en el interior hace que primero reflexione esa persona…y después decide lo mismo que tu_

_-¿Qué…que cosa?_

_-olvidarte o recordarte por siempre…-_Amy bajo la mirada y en eso, trataba de dejar de llorar. Miro hacia arriba y dijo -_¿tu crees...Que Sonic me recuerde por siempre?_

_-Amy…ojala y sea así, pero no de otra forma como…como esta…mi mejor amigo en la Tierra_

_-¿Qué…que le sucede?_

_-es que, a veces, veo en la Tierra y…el amigo que conocí, que me presento mi abuelo…ya no es el mismo…ahora no es nada feliz…es ahora tan…frio…esta encerrado en si mismo….en su propio mundo…_

_-suenas como a mi mamá, María, sin ofender_

_-¡no! Esta bien que hagamos nuestro propio mundo ¡pero el se la pasa en el! ¡Y…y no sale de el! ¡No ve la realidad…!...el habla solo…como si yo estuviera allí con el…y me preocupa mucho que ocurra eso…_

_-¿la…realidad?...me recuerda a alguien que también se la pasaba en su mundo…y siempre todos los maestros los sermonean…_

_-pues eso casi no se compara con mi mejor amigo…es que…hoy la verdad me asusto mucho lo que pensó hoy y no quiero que se anime a hacerlo_

_-¿Qué…que cosa María?...-_en eso, a María se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y dijo

_-hoy…se dijo que se iba a suicidar con tal de estar junto a mi…_

_-¿Qué?...bueno, no es que lo diga por que suceda, pero, si se suicida tu amigo… ¿si estará contigo?-_en eso, la mirada de María se puso mas angustiada, casi trágica y en eso, empezó a llorar _–No…no va a estar junto a mi…el…no…estará conmigo…el estará en un lugar…muy diferente a este…-_Amy se acercó a ella y puso su mano en la espalda de María _-¿a que te refieres? Si este lugar cambia de forma a cada rato_

_-pero… ¿tu eres feliz aquí verdad? ¿Verdad que aquí tú y yo vivimos felices?_

_-bueno pues…es agradable…"vivir" aquí_

_-pues a donde iría el es…es un lugar horrible…y…y no quiero que lo haga…_-María no podía dejar de llorar al tan solo pensar que su mejor amigo iría a un lugar horrible.

_-y… ¿y no puedes decirle como…pedirle que no lo haga?_

_-no lo se Amy, por eso te digo que vayas acostumbrándote a ya no vivir con tus seres queridos_

_-no…me refiero a los sueños…que si no te puedes meter en su sueños y todo eso…-_en eso, María quedo pensativa. En eso, volteo su mirada hacia ella

_-tienes razón Amy…quizá y hoy que duerma, le pida que no lo haga, así…así… ¡no lo haría!-_dijo ahora María, que ahora volvió a ser la niña feliz y simpática de siempre _–y tal vez…quizá… ¡vuelva a recuperar la felicidad! ¡Oh Amy! ¡Gracias por darme una posible esperanza!_-en eso, María abrazo a Amy muy feliz y emocionada. En eso, Amy le paso por la mente algo similar _"¿y si hago lo mismo con Sonicku? para poder hablar con el otra vez ¡y tal vez hacer nuestra cita esperada!...al menos en su imaginación jeje"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Esa noche, Shadow estaba en su cuarto. Y detrás de unos cuadernos de la escuela, dibujaba el rostro de esa chica que una vez había amado tanto…

_-¡Shadow!_

_-¿Qué pasa tío?_

_-¡ya es hora de dormir! ¡Se te hará tarde para la escuela!_

_-pero tío…mañana es sábado…-_en eso, susurro –_aparte… ¿Qué caso tiene volver a ese maldito edificio donde según los demás, van a aprender y convivir?_

_-¡no importa! ¡Ya es hora de dormir! _

_-bueno…-_dijo guardando la libreta en la mochila. Apago la luz y solo con el brillo de las estrellas, se durmió muy profundamente.

En eso, se vio a si mismo en un lugar extraño. No podía saber donde estaba. En eso, en una banca, vio de espaldas a una mujer muy joven, al parecer todavía era una muchacha. Se acerco a ella algo nervioso y confundido _–disculpa… ¿Dónde estoy?_

_-Shadow, te estaba esperando-_volteo la joven muy sonriente y feliz, con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro

_-¡¿María!-_grito Shadow al instante

_-je ¿Cómo estas Shadow? Hace mucho que no nos vemos…_

_-lo se…desde lo que ocurrió…_

_-lo se…-_dijo María, dijo volteando hacia el suelo, pero sin que se borrara esa dulce sonrisa del rostro. En eso, con la mano palmeado un poco en el asiento vacio de la banca _–ven siéntate-_Shadow se sentó, aun no podía creer que veía a María con sus propios ojos

_-¿Qué sucede María?_

_-bueno…veras…es que…yo quiero hablar de algo que te supusiste hace unas horas, durante el día_

_-si… ¿Qué…que cosa?-_en eso, María dio un suspiro y le dijo ya sin sonrisa dulce _–que te querías suicidar…quitarte la vida…_

_-si María, lo quiero hacer por ti_

_-¿Qué?, no Shadow, no lo hagas por favor_

_-¿Por qué no? María, es que…me haces mucha falta…y créeme que demasiada_

_-pero Shadow, el hecho de quitarte la vida no significa que estarás conmigo…no vas a estar aquí en mi cielo_

_-¿Por qué no María? ¡Claro que estaré contigo!_

_-¡no Shadow! ¡Entiéndelo….! Si te quitas la vida…no vas a estar junto a mí-_le dijo ahora, con un tono de voz preocupante

-_pero no lo entiendes María…es que…veras…el día en que te fuiste…ese día…iba a decirte lo mucho que…que…_

_-¿Qué cosa Shadow?-_le pregunto María

_-…lo mucho que te amo…-_en eso, María había quedado pensativa al escucharlo. Aun recordaba que ella hace tiempo, cuando estaba viva, sentía que nadie la amaba…y el día en que tal vez su vida de triste a feliz pasaría…fue el día en que un villano le dio fin…

_-Shadow, yo…_

_-y no cambiare de opción, María, me suicidare, este mundo es una basura, ya no aguanto vivir aquí…y lo voy a hacer, y no me importara dejarlo todo así como así, y ese día será como el fin de mi sufrimie-_

_-¡NO SHADOW!-_grito María levantándose y atónita por lo que Shadow estaba diciendo. Shadow también se levanto. El agarro las manos de María

_-perdón…pero…no…Shadow no podrías…y aparte…te iras a un lugar verdaderamente horrible si se te ocurre hacer eso…_

_-pero María…quiero estar contigo…_

_-yo…yo también…yo también Shadow…pero…no…ya no se puede…-_en eso, de los ojos de María salieron lagrimas. Shadow con su mano se las secaba…en eso, Shadow se le ocurrió algo peor

_-María…se que tu no estarías en el cielo…por que te arrebataron la vida…_

_-si Shadow…estaría contigo…-_dijo María agarrando la mano de Shadow que aun esta le acariciaba la mejilla

_-¡pues entonces no puedo dejar tu muerte así como así!_

_-¿eh?-_reacciono María _-¿de que hablas?_

_-María…yo…te vengare-_en eso, la mirada de Shadow cambio a una tipo de asesino. María se aterro y en eso, dejo de agarrar la mano de Shadow y se alejo un poco de el _-¿Qué? Shadow… ¡no!..._

_-¿Cómo que no María? ¡Tú estarías conmigo de no ser por el maldito infeliz que te hizo esto!_

_-pero Shadow, ¡tampoco eso es correcto!_

_-no me importa que sea correcto o no, María, yo te amo, y…y algo así no lo puedo…no puedo dejarlo así…_

_-pero Shadow_

_-¡pero nada María!-_empezó a gritar Shadow_-¡yo te vengare! ¡Vengare tu muerte! ¡No me importa que ya haya pasado un año de lo que ocurrió! No descansare hasta dar con el asesino que te mató…y juro…que yo mismo lo matare…_

_-¡NO!-_la cara de María cambio verdaderamente a una trágica, movía la cabeza en sentido de "No", su cara estaba ya llena de lagrimas y roja por la desesperación _-¡No valdría la pena Shadow!_

_-quizá para ti no ¡pero para mi si! ¡Y ahora te juro que te vengare! y lo siento María, pero esta vez no te escuchare…es por ti María…es por ti…-_Shadow estaba furioso. En eso, María empezó a llorar.

_-Shadow…tú…tú no eras así…_

_-pero María—_

_-¡Pero Nada Shadow! ¡Dios Mío! ¡Y yo que ahora había planeado esto para quitarte la idea de suicidarte...! pero lo empeore todo…_

_-María…lo siento…pero lo que hare es por ti…-_en eso, María lloraba desconsoladamente. Shadow se acerco a ella y en eso, le empezó a acariciar la mejilla. Aunque le dolía ver a María así, no iba a cambiar su decisión no solo de vengar a María, sino también de quitarse la vida

_-María…solo…solo dime algo…_

_-¿Qué…que cosa Shadow?_

_-dime… ¿Quién fue? ¿Quién te asesino? Para poder ir con ese infeliz y hacer que pague cuentas…_-en eso, María se lleno algo de rabia

_-¡NO!_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Shadow… ¡No quiero que te vuelvas un asesino por mi maldita culpa por favor!...-_María no podía dejar de llorar. En eso, se alejo de Shadow con los ojos cerrados y de la nada, empezó a desvanecerse…

_-no ¡No! ¡María! ¡No Te Vayas! ¡Por favor! ¡NO MARÍA! ¡MARÍA!-_Y en eso…ya no había rastro de ella…

Shadow despertó de golpe. Miro hacia todas partes -_…solo…solo…solo fue un sueño…un mal sueño…-_se dijo poniendo sus dedos en la frente, desesperado. En eso, sacó el cuaderno, lo abrió, se fue a las últimas hojas y miro la imagen de María que dibujaba, con la misma sonrisa tierna del sueño

_-aun así no lo dejare todo así…te amo María…y te vengare…-_

**

* * *

**

Bwhahaha XDDD ahora todo parece un mugre anime gore XD okey, si les gusto elcap. DEJEN REVIEWS O KIRA SE LOS VA A COMER OWO XDDD PD: si, si habrá gore si es lo que quieren XD


	6. La vida sin Amy ni Maria

**Nyah XD okey, si les esta gustando el fic gore-moe XD DEJEN REVIEWS! O KIRA SE LOS VA A COMER XDDDD**

* * *

En un bosque lleno de cerezos, se encontraba Amy Rose, sentada, hablando sola…o fingiendo hablar con alguien

_-…Bueno, pues aquí yo estoy, en este cielo, tan genial y tan divertido ¡hasta halle a mi nueva mejor amiga! ¡María! ¡Dios! ¿Puedes creer que aquí todo es perfecto?...bueno…mas bien…casi perfecto…por que tu no estas aquí Sonic…-_en eso, le llego la nostalgia y tristeza, aunque en su rostro había una sonrisa extraña –_Sonicku…te extraño mucho…¿Qué tal si…si repetimos nuestra ultima conversación…? Pero creo que el maestro Eggman no nos va a interrumpir ahora jiji…-_Amy se sentía muy entusiasmada por estar con Sonic, al menos en un sueño

En eso, escucho un sollozo. Amy volteo hacia todas partes y en eso, vio a María llegar llorando. Amy se paro al instante

_-¡María! ¡¿Qué pasa? ¿¡Que te sucede?_

_-Amy…lo empeore…es típico de mi empeorarlo todo…_

_-¿de que hablas María? Si al aparecer…solo somos tú y yo en este mundo perfecto_

_-Amy ¡hable con mi mejor amigo!  
-¡enserio! ¿Y que paso?_

_-que lo empeore Amy…lo empeore demasiado…-_decía tan triste la pobre niña que parecía angelito triste

_-¿Qué sucedió María?_

_-es que…hable con el, y trate de decirle que no intentara suicidarse… ¡que eso no resolvería su…sus problemas…_

_-¿y que sucedió?_

_-pues…dijo que iba…que aun así lo iba a hacer…y al parecer…ignoro lo que le dije y y…-_en eso, empezó a llorar. Amy la abrazo y le dijo –_pero María…el simple hecho que tu hayas ido con el a decirle tus preocupaciones no significa que lo hayas empeorado todo. María…a lo mejor y el hace algo similar que Sonic haría…_

_-cr-creo que tienes razón…-_dijo María, con un nudo en la garganta. Pero en realidad, lo que quería hacer su mejor amigo era vengarla. De hecho, María nunca le había dicho a Amy como había llegado al mismo cielo que ella y quien había sido el hombre que la mató

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mientras, en la Tierra, era todo imposible de resolver el caso de Amy.

Ya en su casa, ya poco a poco, iban recuperándose de la perdida de Amy, pero aun era casi imposible no olvidarla. Aun todos tenían el corazón roto…menos Cream. Aunque ella sabía que Amy no iba a volver, tenía unas ideas raras.

Un día. La madre estaba tejiendo en el sofá, cuando llego Cream con un dibujo

_-¡mira mamá! ¡Aquí esta Amy!_

_-a ver…pero Cream…no dibujaste a Amy…_

_-¡no mira! Amy esta entre la tierra y el cielo…_

_-¿Qué?..._

_-¡si! Me lo dijo a mí, en un sueño_

_-ahh…-_la mamá la miro con cierta extrañeza. Le pareció raro que Cream dijera eso. Pues así era verdad: Amy aun no llegaba al cielo

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mientras, en casa de Shadow, este se había cambiado. Salió corriendo de su cuarto, agarró su mochila con lo que había dentro

_-¡Shadow!-_grito Mephiles, que estaba el sofá, tomando café y leyendo el periódico. Shadow volteo desesperado _-¿Qué tío?_

_-¿A dónde vas? Si ni siquiera has desayunado_

_-tío…voy a salir a investigar algo y no descansare hasta dar con el responsable de una estupidez!_

_-¿de que hablas Shadow? Por lo menos siéntate a comer_

_-lo siento tío, pero me tengo que ir ¡nos vemos al rato!-_dijo abriendo la puerta y al salir, la cerró de golpe

Mephiles se quedo solo en la casa. En eso. Decidió ir arriba en el cuarto de Shadow. Busco debajo de la almohada y sacó el dibujo de María _–por tu culpa maldita mocosa, Shadow ya no es el mismo de antes…que bueno que hice lo que tuve que hacer para que ya no te acercaras a el-_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Shadow había ido al bosque cerca del prado donde había muerto Amy. En eso, fue a un zancón, bajó a el y se quedo pensativo

_-…aquí es donde me hallaron desmayado en la noche…y al día siguiente aquí habías aparecido María…tiene que haber algo que recuerde ese día…tengo que recordar a alguien sospechoso…alguien que…no se…alguien que…que a lo mejor te haya visto mucho ese día…-_

Estaba algo pensativo, tenía tantas ganas de descubrir al asesino. Pero aun no sabia como dar con el.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mientras, el padre de Amy no descansaba, el también quería descubrir al asesino pero no para asesinarlo también, sino para que pagara su crimen.

_Mi padre tenía la razón, casi siempre la tenía…y fue lo mismo con mi asesinato…sin embargo, esperaba la justicia, pero la justicia no llegaba_

El padre de Amy se desesperaba por no hallar ni pistas ni evidencias. A veces, los policías lo regañaban por quererse meterse.

Un día, que Blaze regresaba de entrenar, escucho una discusión del detective que llevaba el caso de Amy y de su padre

_-¡ya le dije señor! ¡Eso es cosa de la policía!_

_-se que lo que buscas son asesinos en serie, secuestradores, pero Amy es una muchacha lista e inteligente, jamás se iría con un extraño, debió ser alguien, creo tener sospechosos-_

_-¡Señor! ¡Esto es trabajo policial! Le pido que no se entrometa en estas cosas porfavor-_decia ya casi saliendo de la casa. Cuando Blaze le grito

_-¡¿Qué le pasa? ¡Mi padre esta haciendo un buen trabajo! ¡¿Por qué no lo escuchas'!_

_-¡por que necesita evidencias! ¡Pistas! ¡Pruebas que den con el verdadero asesino! Con permiso señorita-_y en eso, salió estresado el detective. Blaze le dio un coraje. Entro a su cuarto, tiro su mochila y se enojo

_-si mi padre fuera el detective, ya hubiera hallado al asesino de mi hermana… ¿y si yo me vuelvo la detective en este caso?-…._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Al día siguiente, Blaze salió a pasear con su perro. Cuando en eso, pasaron enfrente de la casa del Sr. Mephiles en eso el perro empezó a ladrar muy agresivamente

_-¡hazte para acá!-_le grito Blaze. En eso, salió Mephiles de la casa

_-¡oye! ¿Tu eres hermana de Amy verdad? ¿La hija de Andy y Candy?_

_-si, si lo soy…_

_-je…mi nombre es Mephiles_

_-si, el mío es Blaze-_ellos dos se dieron de la mano

_-oye…es algo triste lo que ocurrió con tu hermana ¿no lo crees?_

_-la verdad y si, me hace mucha falta_

_Como a veces me enfurecía ver tanto disfraz, tanto maquillaje…Mephiles era un hombre no solo matador, sino también hipócrita, y mas con mi familia…y con Shadow…_

_-bueno…oye… ¿no quieres pasara beber algo? ¿A comer algo?_

_-lo siento, pero debo de pasear al perro y aparte, necesito volver a casa a hacer tarea_

_-oh vamos Blaze, es que, Shadow no es el mismo de antes, ahora solo piensa solo en el mismo_

_-si lo se…se ha vuelto bien narcisista y egoísta aparte_

_-lo se…es como si perdieras a un hijo, aunque se que el no es mi hijo, pero lo quiero como a uno_

_-¡tu lo has dicho tío! -_en eso, llegó Shadow, amargado como siempre _–y aun el amor que me tienes como hijo no significa que lo sea, que me convierta en tu hijo_

_-¡Shadow! Que cruel eres-_le grito Blaze

_-tu no te metas-_le dijo Shadow, dirigiéndose a la casa

_-Shadow, por favor, no seas así con ella, tienes que respetarla por que es una mujer y-_

_-¡cállate tío! ¡Hoy no estoy de humor para sermones!-_y al terminar de decir esto, Shadow entro a la casa furioso

_-ya…ya veo a lo que se refiere Sr. Mephiles_

_-bueno, creo que esto será para otro día, debo de hablar con el…_

_-si…gracias, hasta luego Sr. Mephiles_

_-hasta luego Blaze-_dijo y después de eso, entro a la casa. Blaze y su perro iban a irse a casa, cuando escucharon gritos en la casa. _–pobre Shadow…pero ¿Por qué será así de…malo? ¿Se sentirá solo? Por que si es así, pues creo que debo de hacerme su amiga o algo por el estilo_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_-¡Shadow! Por favor….entiende que tú amiga ha muerto_

_-¡no murió! ¡La asesinaron!_

_-¡pero! El asunto es que ya no esta aquí…vamos Shadow…cuando tus padres murieron…fue muy doloroso para mi…pero ya lo supere…y claro Shadow, es doloroso que tu amiga se haya ido…pero tienes que superarlo_

_-lo superare cuando encuentren al desgraciado maldito que le quito la vida-_dijo levantándose del sillón y en eso se dirigió a su tío _–y cuando lo halle, yo mismo lo matare…-_en eso, Mephiles soltó una carcajada

_-por favor Shadow, lo que dices es como si decidieras si tener un niño o una niña o como te gustaría morir. _

_-Tío…_

_-Shadow…mira…con trabajos están resolviendo el caso de Amy… ¿tu crees que resuelvan así de fácil el de Mariana?_

_-¡María!_

_-¡lo que sea! ¡Ya paso como 11 meses de eso!_

_-yo…yo le jure a ella que la vengaría…_

_-Shadow esto ya no es gracioso-_dijo Mephiles borrándose la sonrisa de la cara _–y te pido por favor que salgas de tu cabeza y veas la realidad, que tu amiga María se murió, que ya no hay nada para que regrese y que lo mas probable es que su caso nunca termine…_

_-quieres decir… ¿Qué el asesino estaría suelto?_

_-lo siento pero creo que es así-_Shadow se lleno de rabia y tristeza, pero decidió ya no discutir mas…se dirigió a su cuarto, pero antes de subir las escalera, le pregunto a su tío

_-tío…_

_-¿si Shadow?_

_-¿y si el asesino de Amy…es el mismo de María?...-_Mephiles cerró los ojos…y con una sonrisa hipócrita, contesto _–no lo se Shadow…a lo mejor y como había quedado suelto el asesino de María, quizá sea el mismo de Amy…_

_-bueno…-_y con eso, Shadow cerró muy lento la puerta. En eso, Mephiles se dijo a si mismo

_-y si tienes razón Shadow…el asesino de Amy…es el mismo de María…-_lo dijo carcajeando…el era el asesino de María…

**

* * *

**

BWHA! XD a lo mejor y de ahora en adelante habrá puras cosas gores (y a lo mejor moes pero mas gores que moes BD) agradezcan a mi nessans Eichel y Atzul que me haya pegado lo gore XD y si quieren saber que sucederá ¡DEJEN REVIEWS! Y KIRA SE VA A COMER A MEPHILES OWO XD


	7. una venganza pendiente,un corazon roto

**Okey, este cap. no habrá gore (búa TOT) si no moe (wii!:3) XD y para los que no saben que son moe y gore, en un diccionario no los hallaran u.u en la wikipedia si :D XDDD okey, aquí va al fic! OwO XD y si tarde, échenle la culpa a mi maestro de Química: Vega u.u XD**

* * *

Ya era de noche. Sonic como siempre, bostezaba, y nunca checaba si tenía tarea pendiente o no. Solo apagaba la luz, se tiraba a la cama y a dormir

En vio a si mismo en un bosque de cerezos…

_-¿¡EH? ¿¡DONDE DEMONIOS ESTOY!-_grito alarmado Sonic. En eso, empezó a correr a todas partes. Y sin darse cuenta, chocó con alguien

_-¡ay!_

_-¡oh! ¡Lo siento! ¡Es que… ¡¿AMY!_

_-So-Sonicku-_dijo Amy, que se estaba preparando para la cita, pero que nunca imagino que Sonic iba a aparecer así

_-¡Amy! ¡Que bueno que estas aquí! ¿Qué es este lugar?_

_-¿este…? Mi cielo…_

_-¿Qué…?_

_-etto…-_dijo chocando sus dedos Amy _-¿y que te trae por aquí?_

_-Amy, no lo se, solo me dormí en mi cuarto y de repente aparezco aquí…pero que bueno que tu estas aquí_

_-más bien que lindo que tú estés aquí-_le dijo Amy, tomando de la mano a Sonic. Este seguía confundido, pero ya seguro con ella

_-Amy…de pura casualidad… ¿tu encontraste una pequeña cartita en tu mochila…?-_en eso, Amy se sonrojo un poco

_-de hecho….cuando estaba viva se me perdió…pero aquí la volví a encontrar y…la leí…-_en eso, la cara de Sonic se puso roja _–pero luego vi algo, una escena donde salían tu y Shadow…y al parecer, no te importo mi muerte_

_-¡NO AMY!-_grito Sonic _-¡Si! ¡Si me dolió mucho que hayas muerto…!...pero…es que actué como un imbécil…_

_-bueno…la verdad yo no te detengo para que vuelvas con Sally, enserio_

_-Amy…bueno, no voy a estar soltero para siempre, pero por ahora no quiero novia-_y abrazando a Amy dijo _–ya que tú me haces muchísima falta y enserio…_

_-Sonicku-_dijo Amy correspondiendo al abrazo _–este mundo es perfecto según los demás…pero para mí no…ya que tu no estas aquí…-_lo dijo casi llorando, Sonic la acariciaba del cabello. En eso, Amy se el ocurrió algo

_-Sonic_

_-¿Si Amy….?_

_-y si…. ¿y si repetimos nuestra ultima conversación?...pero ahora sin el maestro Eggman ni Shadow-_en eso, Sonic sonrió y la miro a los ojos _–ya dijiste…eres hermosa Amy Rose…-_ esta se emociono…los dos cerraron sus ojos, acercaron sus cabezas y en eso…

_-¡SONIC!_

_-¡¿EH?-_despertó de golpe otra vez Sonic. Esta vez, lo despertó Shadow, que se había metido a su casa

_-despierta_

_-¡¿Por qué me despiertas así!-_grito Sonic enojado, levantándose de la cama

_-oh lo siento, no sabia que_

_-¡estaba con Amy! Y ¡estábamos hablando! _

_-¿de que hablas?_

_-¡y la iba a besar! ¡Y tú debiste haberme despertado! ¡Maldito seas Shadow!-_dijo muy furioso. Shadow se sorprendió _–lo…lo siento…creo que mejor me iré…-_dijo saliendo del cuarto. Sonic fue detrás de el _-¡Shadow espera!-_ dijo Sonic corriendo. Shadow estaba por tocar el picaporte, cuando Sonic lo agarró del hombro, hizo que diera vuelta y lo abrazó

_-perdona Shadow…de verdad, perdón…_

_-Sonic, ya sabes como soy de inoportuno_

_-no, enserio, lo siento…es que…siento que aun no he superado lo que Amy…_

_-Sonic, es obvio que no lo superas por que tan solo han pasado 2 meses…el que debería de olvidar ya soy yo…_

_-¿a quien? ¿A María…?_

_-si…pero…no…no se por que no quiero olvidarla…_

_-no tienes por que olvidarla Shadow, si fue muy especial para ti…no tienes por que hacerlo…_

_-pero…mi tío…dice que..._

_-¡Shadow!-_se desespero Sonic _– ¡el hecho que tu tío te mantenga no significa que también te mande!_

_-pero lo estreso mucho…de hecho, lo empecé a estresar desde que me empezaba a juntar con María…_

_-oh Shadow…no te sientas mal…tu tío…seamos sinceros, antes de conocer a María, tu tío era así_

_-bueno…tienes razón…_

_-y…y tu tío no quería que te juntaras con María por fastidiar_

_-¿Cómo sabes eso?_

_-por que lo se, conozco a Mephiles muy bien…-_dijo Sonic dando un suspiro de molestia _–por cierto… ¿Por qué viniste aquí?_

_-es que…necesito que me ayudes_

_-¿si en que?-_en eso, Shadow se puso serio _–necesito que me ayudes…a encontrar el asesino de María_

_-¿Qué? Shadow…-_dijo Sonic confundido _-¿de verdad quieres encontrarlo?_

_-si…estoy harto de estar sentado, dejando que el asesino mate a mas gente inocente…como a Amy_

_-¿Qué? ¿El asesino de María es de Amy?_

_-tal vez Sonic…por eso quiero buscarlo…y-_ empezó a decir muchas frases de asesino, Sonic le estaba dando miedo y en serio

_-Shadow…creo que…no lo se…_

_-por favor Sonic, esto no lo puedo hacer solo…_

_-pero Shadow… ¿Qué tal si ahora es el asesino el que nos quiera matar?_

_-pues eso no lo permitiré…ya que yo lo matare_

_-¡¿QUE?-_grito Sonic _-¿¡ESTAS LOCO?_-

_-jm…todos tienen la misma maldita reacción_

_-pues si Shadow… ¿no has pensado que pasaría si descubrieran que asesinaste al asesino? Por decirlo así_

_-al menos ya lo habré matado, y así, habría vengado al fin a María…-_decía como si ya lo hubiese hecho, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo todo por ella.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Al día siguiente, Blaze volvió a pasar por la casa de Shadow, cuando volvió a escuchar el gritadero

_A pesar que Shadow estaba decidido a vengar a María, y a buscar por todo el universo al asesino de tal, nunca se hubiera imaginado que el propio enemigo que buscaba vivía bajo su mismo techo_

En eso, Shadow salió totalmente furioso

_-maldito sea mi tío, malditos sean todos ¡maldita esta maldita vida!_

Blaze, que se encontraba en la otra banqueta, lo veía desde lejos

_-pobre Shadow…-_se decía Blaze _–debió de sucederle algo para que el fuese así, pero ¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa habría sido?-_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Al llegar a la escuela, vio que Silver y Knuckles corrían desesperadamente hacia ella

_-¡BLAZE! ¡BLAZEE!_

_-¿Qué sucede?_

_-¡LA WILA DE SALLY ESTA DICIENDO COSAS DE TU HERMANA!_

_-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS?-_en eso, fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Sally

_-¡Sally!-_en eso, Sally volteo con su maldita cara falsa

_-¿Qué quieres, nefasta?_

_-¡¿Qué le estas diciendo a mi hermana!_

_-AY por favor, ella esta muerta, no tiene nada de malo que hable mal de ella_

_-¡que! ¡¿De que hablas?_

_-ay mira, sabes muy bien que tu no querías a tu hermana por ser una morra nefasta tonta naca_

_-Sally…_

_-y le digo así, por que por su culpa, ¡se robo a mi novio Sonic! Y a mi me dicen la golfa _

_-cállate Sally-_se le estaba acumulando tanta ira a Blaze

_- y aparte, ¡era toda una mensa! lo bueno que un malhechor le llego por atrás, se la llevo y la mato, ¡ah! Y de paso, se la violo, tachándola totalmente de una verdadera ZORRA PARADA-_

En eso, Blaze le soltó un puñetazo en la cara. Todos alrededor voltearon, Sally, se hizo la "victima"

_-Sally, yo amaba a mi hermana, aun la amo, y no me parece que tu estés como una necia estúpida diciendo cosas que no eran verdad ¡y que bueno que te bajo a Sonic! Te lo merecías_

_-claro que no, Sonic y yo…_

_-Sonic ya no te quería Sally, y por eso prefirió a Amy, y aparte, la asesinaron y el hecho que murió vulnerada no significa que sea una zorra ¡COMO TU!_

_-¡Cállate! ¡Ya quisieras estar de mi nivel!_

_-mira Sally, yo me puedo rebajar de tu nivel pero haber, súbete al mío-_Sally se enojaba y con gestos fresas, decía tontería y media

_Sally era una muchacha necia, y algo volada, pero solo lo hacia para demostrarles a los demás de manera equivocada que ella era la mejor_

En ese momento, llegaba Shadow cuando vio de lejos la discusión, se sorprendió y se acerco a Knuckles

_-hey Knuckles ¿Qué ocurre?_

_-se esta peleando Blaze con Sally por que esta wila le dijo a ella que su hermana es una zorra_

_-¿Qué? ¿A poco no se ha visto en un espejo esa estúpida de Sally?_

_-lo se, nomas lo hace para llamar la atención de Sonic_

_-¿Qué yo que?-_dijo Sonic acercándose

_-¡que Sally le esta diciendo de cosas a Amy y Blaze la esta defendiendo!_

_-¿¡Que! Oh tengo que detener a Sally-_en eso, Sonic se metió a la pelea. En eso, agarro a Sally de un brazo y después la tomo por los hombros

_-¡Sally! ¡¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?_

_-¡pues solo diciendo la verdad Sonic! ¡Amy es una zorra y…!_

_-NO Sally, enserio, ya me hartaste, si preferí a Amy es por que ya me habías hartado, tu no eres ninguna princesita ¿entiendes? ¡Así que mejor lárgate de aquí!_

Todos se quedaron callados y Sally era la más sorprendida. Pero después hizo que no le importo. Dio la media vuelta y dijo

_-pues de lo que te pierdes…-_y se fue caminando como si nada

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mientras, en el cielo de Amy y María, la primera estaba algo decepcionada por lo que paso, pero aun así no perdía las esperanzas de obtener un beso de Sonic, pero la segunda, María, seguía muy preocupada por Shadow

No quería que su mejor amigo se volviera un asesino al igual que su tio

_Me había decepcionado que María nunca me había dicho lo de Shadow...pero eso era de esperarse de el_

María estaba caminando por un prado verde, estaba nerviosa por lo que le pasara a Shadow...en eso, empezó a cantar en silencio lentamente

_Hajimete no kiss wa namida no aiji ga shita  
Maru de dorama mitai na koi  
Mihakaratta you ni hassha no bell ga natta  
Ahhh..._

Volvió a mirar hacia al cielo, en eso, recordó sus últimos días en la Tierra

_**Flash Back María:**_

Se encontraba María, algo más joven, cantando en la escuela mientras esperaba a Shadow de su club de guitarra. Se encontraba sentada en una banca fuera de un edificio de la escuela

_Tsumetai fuyo kaze ga hou wo kasumeru  
Haita iki de ryoute wo kosutta  
Machi wa illumination mahou wo kaketa mitai  
Hadaka no gairoju kira-kira_

_-Que lindo cantas María - _apareció Shadow de la nada

_-s-shadow!-_grito María y se tapo la cara de lo sonrojada que estaba

_-María, no te de pena tu voz_

_-etto...pero me da cosa cantar enfrente de los demás_...-decía roja de la cara

_Shadow rodeo su brazo con los hombros de María y le dijo -te prometo que cuando sea un guitarrista mejor que Slash, tu cantaras conmigo en la banda y así todos conocerán tu verdadero yo...lo juro...-_en eso, Shadow con su dedo meñique agarró el de María, en señal de juramento

_-si...esta bien Shadow...-_dijo María sonrojada

_-bien...vámonos...-_los dos empezaron a caminar.

Después de un rato, Shadow dejo de rodear con su brazo a María y la tomo de la mano, ella se sintió algo mas asustada

_-ew María... ¿podríamos ir a un lugar donde no haya mucha gente?_

_-EW etto ¿p-por que?_

_-es que, te quiero decir algo...pero...me da pena decirlo enfrente de las personas..._

_-si...claro...vamos...-_Shadow se la llevo a un lugar con los arboles cayéndoles sus hojas cafés, era otoño...

_-bien... ¿que me ibas a decir Shadow...?..._

_-bueno...es que...es algo que...eh..._

_-dime Shadow...nada va a suceder..._

_-esta bien...María...tu me g-_ en eso, alguien golpeo a Shadow en la cabeza, se desmayó y cayo de boca frente a María. _-¡SHADOW!-_grito María, se agacho rápidamente a el

En eso, ese "alguien", agarró a María por atrás y le tapo la boca con un trapo húmedo. María trataba de gritar, pero se desmayo en brazos de ese tipo

Después de horas...

_-¿que...que...paso...?... ¿María...?_-empezaba a despertar Shadow. No sabia donde se encontraba, y ya era de noche... _-¿donde estoy...? ¿Donde me encuentro...? ¿María donde estas...? ¡María!-_trataba de levantarse, en eso, miro a su alrededor. Estaba su mochila tirada y su guitarra destruida

_-¿Pero que?-_dijo Shadow agachándose por su guitarra _-mi guitarra... ¿pero que paso? ¡Debo de ir a casa! o...a casa de Sonic mejor ¡si! ¡El me entenderá!-_

Después de unos momentos, Shadow llegó corriendo con Sonic

Le había explicado todo. Sonic trato de calmarlo, de hacerlo creer que María estaba bien...pero en realidad no sabia el infierno por el que pasaba ella...

**

* * *

**

Okey ^^ el próximo cap. si habrá gore :D WII X'DDDD si quieren saber como murió María D: ¡DEJEN REVIEWS! ¡O KIRA SE LOS VA A COMER! OWO


End file.
